The Flying Canoe (Restaurant)
The Flying Canoe is a family restaurant, half an hour's drive from the Village of Book End. A trip there guarantees that you'll find overpriced Canadian cuisine, a warm family atmosphere, and Mrs Lockes trying to marry her daughter off to you. A valid Ever After High student/faculty card gives you a whopping 0.8% student discount!!! What a save! They sponsor the EAH ice hockey team, The Frost Giants. Ambiance The restaurant has a 3/5 star rating from Magic-TrickAdvisor, a B+ rating for Fairyfood Safety, and (despite its extensive "Bacon Menu") is allegedly both Halal and Koscher Certified. Mrs Lockes Lisette Lockes (née Dalbec) is the mother of Blondie Lockes. She's the local mayor's daughter, and the last of the Dalbecs, descendedants of the legendary Canadian strongman of folklore. Her husband, the previous Goldilocks, lives abroad in Manchester - where he works as a realtor selling houses to animals. (His ability to open any doors helps save him time - a 'magic touch' their daughter inherited, as opposed to Lisette's super strength.) Blondie rarely comes to visit the Flying Canoe. Mrs Lockes is aware her daughter is embarrassed of her, and tries valiantly to matchmake Blondie with every available knight, prince, lord and king who visits. Ex-hockey captain, a shrewd businesswoman, and oozing warmth and charm - Mrs Lockes is a bundle of wiry muscle, good intentions and Quebecois-accented English. The Flying Canoe The restaurant is named after the Canadian myth of The Flying Canoe:' 'A group of boatsmen pray to the Devil, asking him to take their boat home before midnight. In response, the canoe begins to shake and fly at unnatural speeds, but the men know they can't say anything holy whilst the canoe is in motion, or the Devil will take their souls. Unfortunately, one crew member is drunk, and swears "My God!", and the ghostly figure of Satan appears behind them, hunting them down in the sky... Mrs Lockes finds the story amusing. Many of the staff have ancestors as crewmen from the flying canoe, and Mrs Lockes is prone to casually wagering with Satan for restaurant furniture. She's lost the cake display case this way, but also won a beautiful new jukebox once. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYIwPu50Fic It's just a shame it only plays Tom Jones' "Whats New Pussycat?" on endless loop]. Don't freak out if Mrs Lockes summons Satan and bets with him for crockery she accidentally dropped on the floor! All part of running a profitable business. The Deviled Poutine Challenge A generations-old family recipe that Mrs Lockes may or may not have stole from Satan, the Deviled Poutine is the restaurant signature dish. Reactions to the sauce have ranged from "tastes like chicken" to "tastes like babies", but Mrs Lockes assures us that it's a bestseller for a reason. The current restaurant record holder for the Scrambled Poutine challenge is Mdm. Baba Yaga, who finished the Poutine within two minutes and thirty-two seconds. Anyone capable of stomaching an X-Tra Large Poutine within five minutes is entitled to a "SATANICALLY SCRUMPTIOUS" T-shirt, a fifty-cent gift card, and a picture on the wall of fame. The Deviled Poutine may not be suitable for children, pregnant and nursing mothers, and the elderly. Testimonials Staff Discount Testimonials: Student Discount Testimonials: NOTE: If you like, feel free to leave a review 'testimonial' from your characters in the comments section! (I'll be operating it as a TripAdvisor style page and replying in-character, and adding it to the page.) Category:Locations